


The Masks We Wear

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pain Kink, Raised together but not adopted, Rimming, Shower Sex, Thor has mental health issues, butt plug, quarantine setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Thor has had a rough year with the death of his father, coming out, quarantine, and hiding his relationship with his not-exactly-adopted brother Loki from his overworked mother.  He tries to use sex to help handle his mental health issues, but Loki helps him realize that this is maybe not the best solution.  Wait… Who am I trying to kid- of course they fuck(!), but Loki convinces him to commit to getting therapy.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Loki poked his head through the door of Thor’s bedroom, finding his big brother sprawled on his bed after his morning run, freshly showered with his long blond hair fanned out on his pillow like a pool of sunshine. As usual, he was shirtless, wearing a pair of loose shorts slung low on his hips, his muscular chest and abs on display. He looked so good lying there that Loki briefly considered postponing his trip to the store for a little bit of fun, but he really wanted to get more ice cream before his favorite flavor sold out again. “Hey Thor, I’m going out. Do you want anything from Traveler Jim’s?”

Thor looked up at his little brother. Even though it was blisteringly hot outside, Loki was wearing skin tight black jeans and his favorite hoodie. “No, I’m good,” he replied, pushing away his unhappy thoughts by thinking about how good his brother’s ass always looked in those jeans as he strolled towards Thor’s bed. For all that Loki was into yoga and pilates and had a long lean body, he also had a plump, round butt that he simply couldn’t get to go away with any type of exercise. Loki hated it, but Thor didn’t mind at all; in fact, he loved getting a handful of it whenever he got the chance. Just thinking about the last time he had his hands on that delectable ass made his cock stir in his loose shorts, but he didn’t want to pressure Loki, especially in his current frame of mind, so he turned over on his side to camouflage it as best he could. Loki came over and sat on the edge of his bed, leaning in to give him a deep kiss that made Thor moan, his cock getting harder with every brush of Loki’s tongue against his own. He broke the kiss gently, growling, “No fair, you said you were leaving. Don’t be a dirty little tease.”

Loki grinned unrepentantly. “And here I thought you liked it when I tease you, Thor. Hmmm, guess I’ll have to rethink my strategy,” he laughed as he nuzzled into Thor’s neck, enjoying the fresh, clean scent of his brother’s skin, still warm and damp from his shower. As he expected, his brother’s hand slid up the back of his thigh until Thor’s broad palm was cupping his ass, squeezing it until Loki gasped at the strength of his grip.

“Brute,” he grumbled, wiggling out of Thor’s grip. “You can’t go around manhandling me like that. I’m a delicate flower, you know.” He frowned down at his brother severely, and Thor gave him puppy dog eyes in return until Loki finally laughed and relented, reaching over and snaking a hand between his brother’s legs to rub at the unmistakable bulge in Thor’s shorts. “Poor baby, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until I get home if you want me to take care of that.”

Thor groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. “Hurry up, Loki. I can’t hold out all day, you know. See?” he whined, rolling onto his back again so Loki could fully appreciate the effect his tricks were having on Thor’s cock. He was actually grateful for his brother’s teasing, since his throbbing erection made it easier to keep his thoughts from spiraling back into sadness again.

Oblivious to Thor's dark mood, Loki bent down and rubbed his nose against Thor’s crotch, making him hiss and arch his back. “Needy boy,” he murmured affectionately. “I promise I’ll take care of you as soon as I get home, okay? You’ll be good and save it for me, won’t you, Thor?” He ran his hand up his brother’s muscular chest, rubbing his thumb over a nipple until it hardened. Thor gasped softly, the sound muffled by the pillow as Loki replaced his thumb with his tongue, flicking at the little pink nub until Thor scooted away, breathing heavily.

“Dammit, Loki! You know how sensitive I am there,” he snarled, smacking Loki in the face with his pillow. His brother just laughed delightedly and scrambled off the bed before Thor could try to grab him to take his revenge on Loki’s ticklish belly.

“All right, all right, I’m going now,” Loki said, grinning at Thor. God, he was so beautiful when he was all riled up! His own cock started stirring inside of his jeans, making them even more uncomfortably tight than they already were. He tried to surreptitiously adjust himself so it wouldn’t be so obvious that he was getting hard; however, Thor caught him doing it, so Loki had to settle with sticking his tongue out at his brother like a naughty child caught misbehaving.

Thor eyed his predicament with obvious satisfaction. “Good. Enjoy your walk to the store like that, asshole.” Secretly, he hoped that Loki would change his mind and decide they should fuck right now. It would make everything feel better, at least for a little while.

Loki threw back his head and howled with laughter. “Yeah, but I’m your asshole,” he replied gleefully when he could speak again, wiping tears away from his eyes before they could smudge his carefully applied eyeliner. “I’ll be back soon, I promise. I’ll take such good care of you then, brother,” he purred, knowing how much it turned Thor on when he called him brother. He sashayed towards the door, swinging his hips deliberately so Thor could enjoy the sight of his ass flexing in his jeans. As he turned to look provocatively over his shoulder, Thor buried his face in the pillows, taking deep breaths to try and bring his arousal under control. “See you soon,” he crooned in his best sultry voice.

“Don’t take too long,” Thor rasped, his ragged voice making Loki’s cock twitch with renewed interest.

“Of course not. After all, I wouldn't want my ice cream to melt,” Loki said sweetly as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Thor cursing under his breath about people who liked playing with fire who were going to be so fucking shocked when they got burned later on. 

Loki ducked into his room to grab his wallet, keys, and phone and headed for the front door. He stopped at the table where they usually kept odds and ends that they might need if they went outside. Ever since the shelter in place order had gone into effect, Loki had left his mask there so he remembered to put it on, especially when he walked down to the store. Traveler Jim’s was super strict and turned customers away who weren't wearing masks, and he desperately wanted- no, needed- to buy some ice cream today. Unfortunately, his mask was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” he growled, pawing through the clutter of mail, dog toys, and other random items on the table, looking for his mask. He had laboriously stitched it by hand out of some fabric Frigga had found last year that had neon rainbow penises printed on a black background. Lots of people stared at it, of course, but Loki really couldn’t give a fuck about the opinion of random strangers in a grocery store. Thor had laughed his ass off the first time he had seen his brother wear it, but had politely declined Loki’s offer to make him a matching one. Thor just made do with an old bandanna and some hair elastics whenever he needed to run errands; mostly, he stayed at home and worked on his online homework so he wouldn’t fall behind in his classes. Loki was so glad he didn’t have to worry about that yet since he had graduated in December, a semester ahead of nearly all of his classmates. He had originally planned to start classes at the community college with Thor in the fall, but with the rapid spread of the virus throughout the city, Frigga had begged him to wait until things were more settled. He was more than happy to listen to her, because it meant he had hours and hours to spend in bed with Thor. Honestly, his biggest problem in life right now was finding his goddamned mask so he could go shopping.

Sighing deeply, he went back to his room and looked around, but no luck. He went down the hall and tapped gently on Thor’s door before he opened it, half expecting to find his brother jerking off frantically in his bed. Instead, Thor was still just lying there quietly on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a curiously blank look on his face, totally oblivious to Loki’s presence. That's odd, Loki thought, clearing his throat ostentatiously to get his brother’s attention. After a moment, Thor blinked and looked over at him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“I thought you had already left, Loki,” he said mildly, putting his hands behind his head. “What’s up?”

“I can’t find my mask. It’s not on the table where I usually leave it, and I won't be able to go in if I don’t have a mask. Have you seen it?” Loki asked humbly, knowing that Thor might feel like giving him shit for all of the stunts he had pulled on him just minutes ago.

Thor chose to take the high road, however, and actually thought about Loki’s question. “Well, when do you remember wearing it last?”

Loki thought hard, trying to remember what all he had done the previous day. “Oh, damn it! I had it on when I went to the laundromat with Mom yesterday afternoon to wash our comforters. I took it off in her car because she bought me a frozen Coke at McDonald’s on the way home. It’s probably still in her car, which is currently at work with her,” he lamented, dropping his head into his hands. "Fuck! No ice cream for me, I guess."

Thor sighed and stretched languidly, shaking his head at Loki’s dramatics. “Just do what I do and rig one up. They're not that picky, you know.”

Loki glanced around Thor’s room, looking to see what he could use for a mask. His eyes lit on a small pile of bright red fabric on top of the dresser, and he snapped his fingers. “That might work,” he crowed. “I saw a tutorial for it just this morning on Twitter!” He swiped the bundle of fabric and elastic, and Thor blushed redder than the cloth.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” he yelped as Loki began wrapping the elastic bands around his head. “I mean, it’s my jockstrap, for fuck’s sake, and it needs to be washed! I just wore it yesterday.“

Loki looked at him, his green eyes glittering flirtatiously over the red pouch neatly covering his nose and mouth. “I know what it is, and it’s perfect, Thor! Very fashion forward of me, don’t you think?” he asked boldly, tilting his head like a model. He took a deep breath, pulling Thor’s scent into his nostrils, and the look in his eyes morphed rapidly from sassy to sensual. “Mmmm, very nice. I’ll be thinking about you the whole time I’m shopping.” He reached down and deliberately shifted the growing bulge of his cock inside his jeans again, making it clearly visible to Thor’s hungry gaze.

Thor bit his lip, simultaneously embarrassed and aroused by the sight of his jockstrap stretched tight across the lower half of Loki’s face. On a whim, he had worn it under his clothes yesterday instead of underwear, enjoying how it felt to let his bare ass cheeks rub against the soft fleece of his sweats. He’d even masturbated in it before going to bed, and he had the sinking feeling that Loki was probably smelling his cum at that very moment. Perversely, the notion of his cum soaked into the fabric pressing against Loki’s face had his cock perking up again, hopeful that Loki could be convinced to stay and play instead of going to the store. After all, if the crotch of his jeans was anything to go by, Loki was feeling the pull of desire as well, and sex would be a welcome distraction at this point. 

“What is it, Thor? You look a bit… flushed. Should I take your temperature?” Loki said coyly, coming closer and running his hand lightly up Thor’s leg. “I could never forgive myself if you got sick while I went out to buy ice cream.” His nimble fingers tugged down the waistband of Thor's shorts and closed around his brother’s exposed erection, giving it a playful little shake. "There's the thermometer! Now I can check to see if you have a fever." He shook it gently again, and Thor moaned in anticipation, already feeling his dark thoughts receding into the back of his mind. "Gotta get all the mercury back down to the bottom, right?" Loki said with a grin, reaching down to cup Thor’s balls. Loki’s smile deepened as Thor squirmed at his touch and opened his legs wider, offering himself up to Loki like a sacrifice. "There," he crooned, stroking Thor gently. "The thermometer's ready now. Let me put it in my mouth so I can check your temperature."

Thor inhaled sharply as Loki slid the fabric of his jockstrap up out of the way before bending down to take his brother’s cock into his mouth. "So, do I have a fever?" he groaned as Loki's clever tongue explored his sensitive skin, lapping at all his favorite spots until he felt dizzy with pleasure. The sheer overload of physical sensation pushed his melancholy thoughts far away to the very edge of his awareness, and Thor mentally blessed his brother’s talented mouth for the oh-so-welcome distraction.

Loki pulled off and looked at him, eyes dark with desire. "Oh yes, Thor. You're very, very hot. Overheated, in fact. You'll feel so much better without all these heavy layers," he teased, slowly easing Thor's shorts and underwear down. Thor lifted his hips and put his knees together so Loki could easily pull the shorts down over his muscular ass and off of his legs.

Once Loki had stripped him bare and tossed his clothes in the hamper, Thor spread his legs again, silently inviting his brother’s touch. Loki reached down to fondle his balls again and stopped short in surprise as his fingers encountered warm metal.

"What’s this?" he said in wonderment, running a finger along the smooth surface. Thor moaned as it shifted slightly, and Loki licked his lips. "Something new, brother?"

"Yeah," Thor gasped as Loki pressed gently against the metal bar. "Fandral got it for me from work before they had to shut down."

"How stupid that sex shops aren't considered essential businesses. I happen to think they're very essential," Loki declared as he stripped off his hoodie. Surprisingly, he was bare underneath, the small silver rings in his nipples glinting in this sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. Thor reached up and tugged on one gently, and Loki closed his eyes briefly to savor the sensation before stepping back from the bed and turning around so he could give his brother a little show. Thor turned onto his side and watched avidly as Loki wiggled out of his jeans, a lacy black thong appearing as he pushed the fabric down his lean hips. Thor couldn't resist squeezing his brother’s plump cheeks again, and Loki chuckled at his eagerness.

"God, I love your ass, Loki," Thor growled, kneading his brother’s flesh with his big hands. Loki let him have a minute to enjoy himself before slapping his hands away so he could finish stripping off his jeans. Thor groaned as Loki turned back around, his hard cock straining against the black lace panel of his underwear. 

"So, let me see... I think you need to take some medicine to bring your fever down," Loki said breathlessly, pulling out his cock so Thor could see the precum welling out of the slit.

"Mmmm, my favorite flavor," Thor murmured, licking the head clean before taking Loki's cock deep into his mouth. Loki gasped and tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair to hold him gently in place. Thor looked up at him and gave a little nod, so Loki started moving his hips slowly, watching mesmerized as his cock slid effortlessly between Thor's lips, shining with his saliva.

"That's the way, brother. Take your medicine. Take it all so you can feel better," he directed, thrusting just a bit deeper so he could feel Thor gag and moan around his cock before pulling out. A shimmering strand of saliva linked them together, and Loki reached down to wipe it away tenderly. "Tell me how you feel," he commanded softly, running his thumb over Thor's plump bottom lip, red and swollen from the friction of Loki’s cock.

"I still don't feel well. Maybe you should, you know, give me an injection," Thor said, batting his eyes innocently. 

Loki's lips twitched in amusement, but his voice was calm and even when he replied. "You may be right. Lie back and let me see if I can find a good spot for it." Thor speedily complied, scooting to the middle of the bed and spreading his legs eagerly, just a hint of metal peeping out from under his balls. 

"Will it hurt?" he whimpered theatrically, eyes sparkling with wickedness, spirits rising to match his erection. 

"Maybe just a little," Loki said seriously. "But you're big and strong. I'm sure you can take it, right?" he whispered seductively as he ran his hand up the soft skin of Thor’s inner thigh, loving the way his brother trembled at his touch. He slipped off his thong before digging in the nightstand for the lube he knew Thor kept there, then clambered up between his brother’s legs. 

"So," he said conversationally, gently pressing against the base of the plug and making Thor gasp softly. "When did you put this in, brother? Tell me the truth."

"After my shower," Thor gasped, reaching down and lifting his balls up out of the way so Loki could see it better. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it looks so good all snug up inside you, but what if I couldn't take care of you right away?" Loki chided, lightly smacking his inner thigh. "How long were you willing to leave it in?"

Thor shrugged nonchalantly. "Fandral said I could leave it in for a few hours if I wanted to. I didn't figure you'd keep me waiting too long because you love me so much," he said with a saucy wink, sadness and anxiety giving way to desire.

"Hmmmm, do you want me to take it out for you? I can replace it with something even better," Loki promised, running his finger along the crease of Thor’s groin. 

"Oh God, I thought you'd never ask. After all, how will you give me my injection?" Thor deadpanned, reaching out to grab his knees and pull them towards his chest, spreading himself wider under Loki’s hungry eyes.

Loki reached out and carefully slipped his fingers around the T-bar, pulling gently on the plug. Thor held his breath as Loki slid it almost all of the way out, then pressed it back in nearly to the hilt. He did it several more times, until Thor grabbed frantically at his wrist.

"Enough, Loki," he panted, giving his brother’s arm a shake. "Just fuck me already."

Loki smiled slyly and slowly pulled the plug completely out, giving it a little twist at the end that made Thor shudder with pleasure. He surveyed Thor’s hole, open and ready for him, and he couldn't stop himself from stroking the sensitive puckered skin still slick with lube. Thor moaned softly as Loki slid just the tip of his finger inside and teased at his rim, his breathing speeding up as Loki grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and squeezed a healthy glob of lube on his fingers. 

"Don't bother with that, Loki. I'm ready for you," Thor huffed, desperate to feel his brother's cock inside of him even though he knew the plug hadn’t stretched him nearly enough to take Loki easily. 

Loki paused, his fingers poised at Thor's entrance. "It'll hurt, you know. I'm bigger than your pretty toy," he warned, trying to dissuade him, but Thor was having none of it.

"I'm a big, strong boy, Loki. You told me I could take it if it hurt, remember?" Thor said softly. "Please. I want you in me. I need you in me. Now."

Loki sighed in capitulation, slathering the lube on his fingers onto his cock and adding more for good measure. He didn't understand why Thor was so… needy all of a sudden. Thor usually wanted to be nice and comfortable when they fucked; Loki not-so-secretly liked it if it hurt a little, though Thor rarely indulged him that way. Still, if that's how he wants it today, then that's how I'll give it to him, Loki thought to himself. Plenty of time to pamper him later. He rubbed the head of his cock against Thor’s hole, making his brother groan with desire. "Are you sure?" he asked again, giving his brother a chance to reconsider, but Thor simply reached around and gripped Loki’s ass with one hand and the back of his neck with the other.

"Do it. Make me feel every inch of you, brother," Thor snarled, pulling him down until he could press his lips hard against Loki’s, his untrimmed beard brushing roughly against his brother’s skin. God damn it, Loki, why can't you just take a hint? Thor thought fiercely. Come on, brother, fuck me… make me forget, at least for a little while...

Loki pulled back and stared at him sharply. "All right, Thor, but when your ass hurts later, just remember you asked me for this… begged me for it," he snapped, gripping Thor’s hips tightly and pushing his cock into his brother harder than he had ever dared to do before. 

Thor gritted his teeth as the thick head of Loki’s cock stretched him open further than the plug had, pushing past his protesting ring of muscle like a battering ram. He had sworn he wasn't going to make a sound, but as his brother bottomed out, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a strangled sob broke from his throat, startling Loki into stillness. Something was wrong here, he belatedly realized. Thor rarely cried, and certainly not over something like this.

"What is it, Thor? What's wrong?" Loki asked, his eyes scanning Thor’s face closely. "Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm good," Thor fibbed, hoping Loki would give him a minute to adjust before he started moving. Truth be told, he wasn't okay; in fact, his ass really hurt, but the pain distracted him from his earlier bleak thoughts, giving him something else to focus on besides the feelings he just couldn’t bring himself to talk about with anyone.

Loki looked at Thor with narrowed eyes, noting the unshed tears in his eyes and the minute trembling of his lower lip. "You're such a bad liar, Thor. We both know this isn't what you like, so tell me why you want me to hurt you all of a sudden."

Thor shook his head in frustration, not knowing how to explain his feelings to his brother. Thor didn’t have Loki’s gift with words, and he struggled sometimes to express himself clearly so Loki could understand how he felt; consequently, he often pushed down anything that felt less than happy until he could melt down later in private. Despite the fact that they had lived in the same house since they were kids, Loki had never seen this happen before, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. 

"Listen, I'm not doing anything else until you tell me what's wrong, Thor," Loki said uneasily, carefully pulling out of his brother, but Thor grabbed him and held him tightly before he could move away, tears starting to fall unchecked from his brilliant blue eyes.

"Don't go, Loki...please," Thor begged, his big arms wrapped around Loki’s torso like a vise, squeezing them together as if he could somehow mold them into a single being. Loki could feel his brother shaking uncontrollably beneath him and raised a hand to brush strands of golden hair out of Thor’s eyes.

"Talk to me, love. I wanna help you, but you have to tell me what's going on. I'm not a mind reader, you know," Loki urged, gently scraping his fingernails through Thor’s beard. His brother whimpered and pressed his cheek into the caress, feeling something inside him give way before Loki’s tenderness. His broad chest heaved with sobs, all the pain he'd been suppressing for so long finally boiling up to the surface, while Loki held him close and murmured soothing words in his ear until his tears finally subsided.

"It's all just too much," Thor sniffled, grinding his face into Loki’s chest and smearing snot and tears across his pale skin. He hiccuped loudly and tried to wipe the mess off of his brother’s skin, knowing how much Loki disliked being covered in bodily fluids.

"Don't worry about that right now, it's not going to kill me. What’s too much, Thor?" Loki prompted, continuing to stroke Thor's cheek softly. "Love, it's okay, let it out. Talk to me. Let me help you, baby."

"Oh God, Loki, just… everything. Every. Fucking. Thing. Dad dying, coming out, this fucking quarantine, having to do school online, trying to look happy all the time so Mom won't worry, having to keep our relationship secret … I just thought that maybe if I hurt physically, it would help me stop obsessing about all the other stuff that's been on my mind. Fandral recommended trying the plug to help distract me a little, but it just wasn't enough." He sniffed hard, his swollen nose gurgling ominously as he tried to take a deep breath. Loki made an exaggeratedly disgusted face and handed him a tissue. Thor laughed weakly and blew his nose loudly while Loki cringed away dramatically until he was finished.

"Better?" Loki asked, placing soft kisses along Thor's hairline.

"A little," Thor admitted, loosening his grip on Loki’s torso so his brother could finally take a deep breath without feeling like his ribs were going to crack. 

Loki wiggled out of his hold and leaned back against the headboard, opening his arms to his brother. Thor rolled over and snuggled up against his side, his head resting comfortably on Loki’s chest. It never failed to surprise Loki how much Thor loved to be held. Like a big, musclebound teddy bear, Loki thought, combing his fingers through his brother’s tangled hair. "All right, Thor, time to 'fess up: how long have you felt like this, hmm? A month? Six months? A year?" Loki asked, privately horrified that he hadn't even realized that Thor had been struggling emotionally for so long. 

Thor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Umm, I don't really know… less than a year, I guess. I haven't really been keeping track of it." He sighed heavily. "It was different when school was in, you know? Lots of things to distract myself with most of the time. Classes… friends… sports... But now, I have way too much time on my hands, and I just can't stop thinking… I am capable of doing that after all, you brat," he joked feebly, poking Loki in the ribs and startling a laugh out of his brother.

"I know, Thor. You're not entirely a dolt," Loki acknowledged. "In fact, you do pretty well at most things you try your hand at, just not feelings."

"Yeah, well, Dad didn't exactly encourage us to do 'feelings', did he? Mom tried her best, but I'm pretty hard headed, I guess," Thor sighed.

"I was going to say emotionally constipated, but I'm trying to be nice," Loki snickered, earning him another poke in the ribs. "So you're hard headed… but at least you're not hard hearted, Thor. You stick up for your friends, you take care of Mom, and for some unknown reason, you put up with me even on my bitchiest days, which practically qualifies you for sainthood, I think. You just need some guidance with letting people know when you need help."

“Like what?” Thor asked, scrubbing at his eyes. “Now’s not really a good time to try seeing a therapist, what with everyone getting sick and all.”

Loki nibbled on his thumbnail, thinking hard. “Well, for starters, we could try what my psychology teacher used to do before i graduated. She’d have us check in with colored Post-it notes for how we were feeling when we got to class. Green was feeling good, red was angry, blue was sad, and so on. We could do something like that, or use emojis… What? What's so funny?" he growled.

"Let's use emojis so I can send you the eggplant when I'm horny," Thor chuckled weakly, teasing at Loki’s navel with his finger and making him squirm.

"Hush," Loki chided, pulling Thor’s hand away from his stomach and interlacing their fingers. "I'm being serious here. You're not going to try to muddle through this alone anymore. I won't let you struggle another day by yourself, Thor. I mean it."

"Don't tell Mom," Thor begged. "She has enough to deal with at work right now."

Loki shook his head. "She needs to know, Thor. What if it gets to be too much to handle, and you do something that lands you in the hospital? Maybe she can get you a video appointment with Dr. Heimdall. He was a big help to me when I came out."

Thor frowned. "As I recall, you kept telling me how hot your therapist was back then. Should I be jealous?"

Loki kissed him gently. "No, love. He's very professional, I promise. He totally understands about being gay, family expectations, the whole nine yards. Plus, he already knows a lot about our situation, so…"

"You mean about us?" Thor asked. 

"No, back then I didn't think you'd ever be interested in me that way. I just meant about our family in general, especially your dad. We didn’t have the best relationship, you know," Loki said, watching Thor’s face carefully as he spoke. Frigga had accepted him into their family wholeheartedly, but, throughout the years, Odin had made it clear in word and deed that Loki would never be equal to Thor in his eyes. There had been no love lost between the two of them, especially after Loki came out during his freshman year, and he hated that, even more than a year after his death, Odin was still casting a disapproving shadow over them that was hard to shake, especially for Thor.

"I know, Loki. Believe me, I know." Thor grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love him, and I miss him a lot sometimes, but I know how much of an asshole he was to you." He laughed grimly. "In fact, he would absolutely be losing his shit if he could see the two of us right now."

Loki stroked Thor’s wet cheek, enjoying the rasp of the coarse hairs of his brother’s beard against his fingers. "I guess it's a good thing he never adopted me after all. It pissed me off beyond belief for years, but it would have really complicated things between us now, huh?" 

“Fuck it all, I'd still love you, brother, no matter what," Thor grinned shakily, reaching out and gently pinching Loki’s cheek.

Loki turned his face into Thor’s palm and planted a kiss on the calloused skin, savoring the combination of strength and tenderness contained in those big hands. “Love you too, baby,” he murmured, twining his fingers in Thor’s hair. They traded gentle kisses for several minutes, not seeking to arouse desire but to calm and reassure one another. When they finally broke apart, Loki grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed carefully at Thor’s tear-streaked cheeks.

"How do you feel now?" Loki asked, cupping his face gently once it was dry.

"Better, but kinda worn out at the same time. if that makes any sense," Thor admitted.

"Sweetheart, it makes perfect sense. Why don't you take a little nap while I go shopping? When I get back, I'll check your 'fever' again, if you want me to," Loki said with a lascivious wink and a light slap on Thor’s ass.

Thor laughed softly at Loki’s innuendo. "This is so much better than the way you used to play doctor when we were kids. You always wanted to pretend to cut off my legs and make me into Frankenstein's monster or some shit like that."

"I thought you'd forgotten all about that," Loki groaned. "Bet you thought I'd be a serial killer by now."

"That, or a brilliant surgeon," Thor retorted, grinning now from ear to ear. "Go on, go get your ice cream or you'll be such a bitch later on."

"Baby, I’m always a bitch," Loki snorted. "And don't you forget it. Now, where did I put my pretty mask?" He poked around in the sheets and retrieved Thor’s jockstrap, swinging it around on his finger and making Thor blush again.

"Are you seriously going to wear that to the store? I mean, they all know us there," Thor mumbled, trying to snatch it away from his brother and failing.

Loki hopped out of bed and dangled the bright red fabric just out of his brother’s reach again with a wicked grin. "Alas, what choice do I have, Thor? They won't let me in at Traveler Jim’s without a mask, and I must have ice cream or I'll perish."

Thor shook his head in fond exasperation and got out of bed, striding over to his dresser gloriously naked. He poked around in the top drawer for a minute and came back with a plaid piece of fabric in his hands. "Here, you can use this," he offered, holding it out to Loki. 

"Thor, are you sure? This is from when you were in Scouts… I know it's important to you because of your dad," Loki said hesitantly, not touching the folded up square of cloth.

"Well, you know what? You're way more important to me than any old piece of fabric, Loki. I'd be honored if you wore it. Now, if you do it like this," he demonstrated, folding the cloth deftly. "And then put the elastics in like so, you get a pretty good mask." He hooked it tenderly over Loki's ears. "There. You look beautiful, brother. Scout's honor," he said with a smile, holding up his fingers in the traditional Scout salute. 

Loki smiled wistfully, his lips hidden behind the mask. Scouts had always been Thor’s thing with his dad, and Loki had always felt like he was intruding on their father/son time whenever he tried to join in. He had tagged along on a few activities and campouts at Thor's request until he had gotten dreadfully sick from a tick bite and ended up in the ER. Thankfully, since Frigga was a nurse, he had been diagnosed quickly and recovered fully, but it had pretty much soured him on camping from then on.

"Thanks, brother," he said sincerely, resting his forehead against Thor's. "I'll take good care of it." He bent down and retrieved his clothes from the floor and started to get dressed, waggling his eyebrows lewdly at Thor when he noticed his brother watching him pull on his lacy thong. Thor blushed and jumped back into his bed, hiding under the covers until Loki was fully dressed, bare skin almost completely hidden except for the little V at the neck of his hoodie. 

"All right, love, I'm going. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe some of their chocolate chip cookies. We can make ice cream sandwiches with them," Thor said hungrily, licking his lips at the thought.

Loki kissed him gently on the tip of his nose, the fabric rubbing softly against Thor’s skin. "Ok, I'll get going, then. Be back soon." He smoothed the blanket out over Thor's nude body. "Do you want your shorts?"

Thor yawned hugely. "No, I'm good. You know I usually sleep naked anyway."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Loki said dramatically, smacking himself in the forehead. He had discovered that little fun fact by accident when he went into Thor’s room in the middle of the night several months after Odin had died. On his way back from a midnight trip to the bathroom, he thought he heard his brother crying and went in to check on him, sliding under the covers to hug and comfort him like Thor had done for him when they were just little boys. Loki had gotten the shock of his life, though, when Thor had turned over and wrapped his bare limbs around him tightly like an octopus, pressing every inch of his naked body against his brother and refusing to let him go until he had cried himself back to sleep. Loki had lain there next to him in the dark, stiff and still, his traitorous pulse hammering painfully in his neck and groin until Thor's arms went slack with sleep at last, and he could wiggle out from under them and make his way back to his own room. A very embarrassed Thor had apologized to him the next morning, never knowing that Loki had immediately gone back to his room and jerked himself off to the thought of Thor holding him tight and fucking him hard, cum spattering his chest as he moaned his brother’s name. After that night, Loki often found himself with his hand wrapped around his cock and Thor’s name on his lips, fantasizing about fucking him or being fucked by him- either way would be good, in Loki’s opinion. It wasn’t until several months later, on the night of his eighteenth birthday, that he discovered that Thor had been secretly harboring similar feelings for him for quite some time as well. Since Frigga had been unexpectedly called into work, they spent the whole night exploring various fantasies and ended up sleeping naked in each other's arms. Granted, Loki usually preferred pajamas when sleeping alone- he usually got too cold by himself- but with Thor’s warm body next to his, it was definitely an enjoyable experience. They didn’t get to indulge themselves like that often, since Frigga usually worked the day shift, but on the rare occasions that they had the whole night to themselves, they would spend it wrapped up in one another in Thor’s soft, welcoming bed. Although he loved Frigga dearly, it was frustrating to have to sneak around and keep their relationship secret from her, snatching their intimate moments together here and there. One of Loki’s current favorite daydreams was that, after the pandemic was over, she would decide to take a well-deserved long vacation and leave him and Thor alone for a week or two while she relaxed on the beach. Loki sighed mentally, wishing he and Thor could be together openly someday without losing her much-needed love and support. 

“All right, Thor, I’ll be back soon. Love you,” Loki promised, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Thor’s temple. His brother gave him a sleepy smile and snuggled down into his pillows. Loki exited quietly, turning off the light and blowing Thor another kiss before he closed the door gently behind him. He quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed for his trip to the store, then headed out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together gleefully*
> 
> Let the sexy times commence...

Thor stirred groggily and attempted to stretch his limbs, but he was foiled by the presence of another body in his bed. Blinking sleepily, he turned over to find Loki lounging against the headboard, swaddled in his blanket with a large ceramic bowl cradled in his lap and his phone in his hand. In the dimness of his room, the light from Loki’s screen lit up his features brilliantly like the subject of a Caravaggio painting, and Thor found himself pleasantly amazed that he even remembered the artist’s name from last semester’s Intro to Art History class. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Loki’s thigh, earning him a soft smile from his brother.

“Hey,” said Thor, grinning up at Loki sleepily as he patted at his brother’s leg through the blanket, propping his head up with his other hand.

Loki winked back at him. “Hey yourself,” he replied, setting his phone down on the blanket. “Have a nice nap?”

“Mmm, not too bad. I’m assuming you got your ice cream,” Thor said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking at the bowl hopefully. “Is there anything left in there for your poor big brother?”

“I’m afraid not,” Loki said teasingly. “I told you how hungry I was for it, Thor. Here, you can have a little taste, I suppose.” He ran two fingers along the inside of the bowl, then held them out to Thor, dripping with melted ice cream. Thor opened his mouth obediently, and Loki slid his fingers into the wet warmth, shuddering as Thor’s tongue lapped at his skin. He closed his eyes and let his head thunk back against the wall, quickly getting hard from the intense suction on his fingers and the large, warm hand caressing his thigh. He let out an embarrassing little squeak as those thick fingers brushed the blanket draped over his groin, and Thor looked up at him knowingly as he slowly let Loki’s fingers slide out of his mouth.

“Definitely hungry for something,” Thor said with a wink, wide awake now and feeling the pulse of desire between his legs. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he realized that Loki had changed shirts after his trip to the store and was now wearing one of Thor’s old high school football jerseys. “What’s this?” he growled, reaching up and pulling on the neck of the shirt so it fell off of Loki’s shoulder and exposed his smooth pale skin. The temptation to bite into the flawless skin and leave his mark behind was pounding relentlessly through his veins, making him grit his teeth in frustration. Unfortunately, he knew that their sharp-eyed mother would likely see it and have questions that neither of them would really want to answer at the moment, so he had to settle for biting his own lip instead, the sharp sting of it lancing all the way down to his cock. 

Loki batted his eyes innocently at his brother. “My hoodie was just too hot after I walked to the store, so I borrowed one of your shirts. Why, is it a problem, Thor?” he shot back, knowing fully well it made Thor terribly horny whenever he saw Loki wearing his clothes, especially any of his old uniforms. As he shifted his position against the pillows, the blanket slid off of his lap slightly, revealing that he had ditched his jeans as well. Thor couldn’t tell if he was still wearing the lacy black thong from earlier, but he was determined to find out one way or the other.

Slipping his arms back under the blanket, Thor’s hand found its way back to Loki’s bare thigh and gently stroked the tender flesh, making his little brother shiver at the feel of Thor's calloused skin rubbing against him. He slowly worked his way up until his fingers touched lace, and he let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding as he ran his fingers along the edge reverently. Loki stared at him intently as he let his thumb slide down over the front of Loki’s thong, feeling delicate lace and hot skin as he stroked along his brother’s hard length. “I’m feeling lots better, but I still think I need that injection,” he murmured, enjoying the way his brother’s cock twitched at his words. “If you still want to, that is.” He looked up at Loki, heart thumping as his brother studied his face seriously even as he slowly rocked his hips under Thor’s touch.

“If we do this, I’m not going to hurt you,” Loki said quietly. “I need you to understand that, Thor. Please don’t ask me to do that again. We both know it won’t solve any of your problems, and, though I might like it for myself, I’m not entirely comfortable hurting someone who doesn't truly enjoy it, especially if that someone is you.”

“I understand, Loki,” Thor reassured him quickly. “I don't want to do that to feel better anymore, because I already do, thanks to you. I mean, not all the way better, of course, but just… lighter somehow. Like everything isn’t just stacked up on my shoulders anymore. Guess talking about your feelings really helps, huh? Maybe I should, uh, give it another try.” He cleared his throat and took hold of Loki’s hand, abandoning his brother’s cock momentarily to twine his thick fingers with Loki’s long elegant ones. “I love you so much Loki," he said, smiling into Loki's eyes as he paused dramatically. "Even when you’re an utter bastard and use up all the hot water in the shower, and eat the last of the Pop-Tarts, and tease me in front of Mom...” He broke off as Loki started to chuckle, shaking his head so his black curls tumbled around his shoulders.

Loki grinned back at him mockingly. “And I love you too, Thor, even when you hug me when you're gross and sweaty from working out, or when you've eaten the last chocolate cupcake, or …” Whatever else he was planning to say was lost when Thor surged up and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, tongue sliding deftly between Loki’s thin lips as he straddled his brother’s legs. Loki’s free hand roamed over Thor’s muscular back, trailing his fingers down each bump of his brother’s spine until he was finally cupping the delectable curve of his ass. Loki squeezed the warm cheek firmly, and Thor groaned at his touch, rubbing his groin slowly against Loki’s so he could feel the black lace rasp deliciously against his sensitive skin. Loki tried to push his hips up to get more friction, but Thor’s greater weight kept him pinned to the bed.

“Now how am I supposed to take care of you like this?” Loki chided, teasing a finger into the cleft of Thor’s ass. “Roll over and let me see your pretty hole.”

Thor eagerly flopped over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and grinning happily as Loki slid down to settle between his thighs, creating a big, featureless lump under the blanket. The inability to see what Loki was going to do to him heightened Thor's anticipation and made him shiver at the sudden feeling of cool slender fingers brushing against his inner thighs, teasing at the fine blond hairs that dusted his tanned skin. He instinctively spread his legs wider as he felt a wet warmth against his entrance, teasing at him with soft kitten licks that flicked against the still-tight ring of muscle, making him gasp and whimper. As the warmth began to gently push inside him, Thor's tiny desperate noises deepened into guttural groans, his hands slipping down of their own volition to bury themselves in Loki’s hair, tightening in the ebony locks as his brother's agile tongue probed more deeply into his willing body. 

_Everyone knows how good you are with your words, Loki, but only I know how good you really are with your silver tongue_ , Thor thought possessively as he stroked his thumbs along Loki's neck and jaw, feeling how diligently his brother was working to please him. 

Suddenly, there was an upheaval under the blankets, and Loki’s head emerged, flushed and sweaty. "Sorry," he gasped. "It was getting too hot under there, and I couldn't breathe." He pushed the blanket down past his waist, leaving Thor’s body exposed. "Is this okay for you?"

Thor grinned widely and put his hands behind his head. "It's fine, Loki. Now I can watch you work your magic on me."

"Magic, huh?" Loki raised his eyebrows at the old memory. Naturally blessed with long, dexterous fingers, he used to do sleight of hand tricks when he was younger and was quite good, often pulling harmless little pranks on Thor’s friends when they came over to make them laugh and include him in their circle.

"Oh yeah, definitely. You just wiggle those talented fingers of yours and it's … oh, holy shit, it's so good," Thor whimpered as Loki teased at his saliva-slicked hole with a careful fingertip.

"Glad you approve," Loki said drily, reaching over for the bottle of lube that Thor had rejected earlier. 

His brother made no move to stop him this time, instead watching mesmerized as he squeezed a large dollop of it on his fingers and started caressing his tender entrance again. Thor’s breath hitched as Loki started pressing into him, just the tip of one finger at first, slowly enticing him into opening up much as his tongue had done just moments before. Already shivering with pleasure, Thor relaxed into his brother’s touch, breathlessly anticipating what would come next. Loki’s tongue always felt fantastic in his ass, but his nimble fingers could reach so much deeper, and Thor shuddered as a second finger joined the first, stretching him open wider so those clever digits could slip inside of him and quickly find his prostate, teasing and rubbing against it the way that he liked best. 

Loki watched his slick fingers thrusting in and out for a few minutes before he bent down and swallowed Thor’s cock, fingers still working their magic inside his brother’s ass as he sucked. Then a third finger joined in the fun, and Thor moaned loudly, rocking his hips in time with Loki’s wet mouth and thrusting hand. The maddening sounds that his brother was making with both his mouth and his hand were driving Thor wild, squirming and thrashing. 

After several minutes of this exquisite torture, Loki pulled off and looked at him. "Tell me, Thor do you want me to finish you like this, or do you want me to make you come with my cock inside of you?" Loki panted, lips red and shining with saliva while his fingers continued fucking into him.

Dazed with pleasure, Thor struggled to come up with a coherent response. "I… oh shit… I want you to… Goddamn, that's so fucking good… oh Loki…"

"Yes, Thor?" he said sweetly as his fingers hit Thor's prostate again, making his back arch. "Speak up, I couldn't quite hear you."

Thor wet his lips. "Turn around," he rasped, cheeks pinkening at his own daring. "I want to eat that pretty ass of yours while you suck me off."

"Well, well, well… Someone is feeling awfully naughty today," Loki teased as he deftly withdrew his fingers so he could wiggle out of his thong. He loved it when Thor would talk dirty to him; most of the time, his brother preferred actions to words in bed, but he knew how much it turned Loki on when he shared his filthy thoughts aloud. Bare from the waist down now, Loki turned around and straddled Thor’s broad chest, rubbing his cock against his brother’s twitching muscles, his precum slicking everything up nicely. He started to pull off the shirt he had 'borrowed', but Thor grabbed the hem and pulled it back down. 

"Leave it on," Thor growled as he latched on to Loki’s plump ass with his big hands, carefully spreading his brother’s cheeks so he could see the tempting pink furl in between them. As Loki chuckled and slid down to take Thor’s cock back into his mouth again, Thor leaned forward and lapped at his brother’s hole with the flat of his tongue, making Loki groan around his cock. Thor shivered at the sensation, but kept teasing his brother’s ass with soft, slow licks that made Loki’s thighs tighten around his ribs.

"How's that, brother?" Thor murmured, his beard rough against Loki’s sensitive skin. 

His brother’s wordless answer was to take his cock deep into his throat while simultaneously hitting his prostate with his fingers, bringing Thor perilously close to the edge of orgasm. He gasped and gripped Loki’s thighs so tight in response that he was sure there would be bruises later, but Loki only hummed and rubbed his groin against Thor’s smooth chest, smearing his skin with more precum. The scent of Loki's arousal was strong in his nostrils, making him want to stay _right there_ all damn day, using his tongue, lips, and fingers until Loki was nothing more than a quivering, wrecked mess on his chest. He gave his brother’s hole one last, lingering lick before thrusting the tip of his tongue against the twitching ring of muscle, feeling it give slightly and letting him in to tease and torment Loki the way he knew his brother liked best. Loki hummed with pleasure and thrust his hips backwards to meet Thor’s tongue, keeping his own mouth busy with Thor’s cock. 

"Loki..." Thor warned weakly as his brother took him deep again, making his whole body convulse with pleasure, teetering on the brink again. _Oh fuck, I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps that up_ , Thor groaned to himself in desperation. He was torn between how good it felt to come in Loki’s mouth and how good it felt to come while Loki fucked him. How could he possibly choose between two such glorious endings? He shook his head in frustration, the coarse bristles of his beard swiftly reddening Loki’s delicate skin. Thor cursed at his thoughtlessness and gently licked at the angry red patches to soothe them, hoping Loki wouldn't be too angry at him.

Loki simply smiled and looked back over his shoulder, the very picture of carnal indulgence. "Come on now, use your words, Thor," he said with mock severity. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you want something from me, you need to ask for it."

"I don't know what I want," Thor confessed, rubbing his thumb against Loki’s wet hole. "Everything's so fucking good with you, Loki. How do you expect me to choose? Your mouth? Your cock? Fuck, I just want it all."

Loki sighed as Thor’s thumb pressed into him ever so slightly, an unspoken offer of pleasure that he was so tempted to take and take again until he was loose and dripping with Thor's cum. _Another time_ , he told himself. _Maybe if Mom has to work overnight again_ … He pulled himself together with a little shake and prepared to regain control of their lovemaking.

"Are you expecting me to choose for you?" he said sternly, pulling away from Thor's questing touch. "So if you don't like what happens, it's my fault- is that it, brother?"

"No, no, no, I love your ideas, Loki. Really I do… just as long as it doesn't involve ear piercings," Thor quipped, suddenly remembering that particular incident and how badly it had gone over with Odin at the time, especially when it got infected.

"Hmmm, you may have a point there," Loki conceded with a grin, shaking his head ruefully at the memory. "But I've gotten so much better at all sorts of… _piercing_ , and I do believe that I promised you an injection, right?"

"True… and a promise is a promise," Thor said solemnly, though his blue eyes twinkled wickedly at Loki’s blatantly obvious invitation.

Loki stretched like a cat, ass high in the air, and then patted Thor’s quivering thighs fondly. "All right, love, let's see what I can do for you." 

He flung his leg over and reversed his position, leaning in for a quick kiss before sliding down and planting himself back between Thor's spread legs. He quickly stripped off Thor’s old shirt that he had borrowed, wanting nothing between him and his brother’s skin, then grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly slicked up his cock, grinning as Thor whined at him for taking too long. Satisfied that they were both finally ready, Loki rubbed the head of his cock against Thor’s loosened hole, drawing a needy whimper from his brother’s lips. He pressed forward unhurriedly, easing his way in as Thor panted and gripped the sheets, sweat shining on his tanned skin.

"You good?" Loki gasped, pausing to let Thor adjust to the stretch.

"Yeah… Don't stop, Loki. Or so help me God, I'll…"

"You'll what???" Loki smirked, giving a shallow thrust that made his cock graze Thor's prostate, causing Thor to growl and pound his pillow with his fist. "Trust me, Thor, I don't intend to stop."

"Good. Now are you going to fuck me properly or what?" grumbled Thor, but Loki shook his head teasingly. 

"Patience is a virtue, brother," Loki murmured, slowly pushing forward until his narrow hips were finally flush against Thor’s ass, cock buried fully inside his tight warmth. "There we are, love. Mmmm, God, you feel so good." He stretched himself out on top of Thor’s broad chest, reaching up to kiss the soft, tempting lips peeking out from Thor's beard as he slowly began pumping his hips, acting as if he had all the time in the world to take Thor apart. 

Thor moaned into the kiss, shaking with need as Loki made sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Loki grinned at the blissed out look on Thor's face and started moving faster, drawing the loveliest sounds from his brother’s throat. Meanwhile, Thor writhed shamelessly underneath him, hips shifting, trying to draw him in deeper, moaning Loki’s name brokenly while he ran his big hands over his brother’s slender torso.

"Oh shit, Loki, I'm not going to last much longer," Thor said breathlessly after a few minutes, feeling his balls start to tighten with his impending orgasm. "I'm sorry I…"

"Shhhh." Loki brushed his lips in a gentle kiss. "Go ahead, love, you've waited long enough," he murmured, propping himself up on one arm. He slid his hand down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Thor's cock, making his brother gasp sharply as Loki's thumb rubbed gently over the slit and spread the welling precum over the sensitive head. Loki smiled at his reaction and began stroking him in time with his movements, twisting his wrist in a way that he knew drove Thor wild with lust.

Thor groaned and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, his heels pressing hard against Loki’s ass, urging him to move faster. Feeling his own climax starting to build, Loki gave in to Thor's wordless plea and started thrusting into him fiercely, making Thor’s bed frame creak ominously in protest. 

Letting go of Thor’s cock with a pang of regret, he reached down and scrabbled at his brother's legs, untangling them clumsily from around his waist and lifting them up higher. Thor inhaled sharply as Loki settled his legs over his own narrow shoulders, groaning as the change of position let Loki fill him more deeply as he continued to pound into him relentlessly. Thor’s hamstrings burned with the unexpected stretch, but he ignored it as his orgasm crept inexorably closer.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Loki! That feels so good," Thor cried out, his big hand taking over where Loki’s had left off, stroking himself to full throbbing hardness, breath coming faster as his whole body trembled and tensed up, aching with the need to cum. Loki hit his prostate one last time, and Thor bit the knuckles of his free hand to stifle a yell, his cock jerking in his grasp as cum spurted over his chest.

The tight, rhythmic clenching of Thor’s hole as he climaxed tipped Loki over the edge right after him, fingers digging into Thor's muscular thighs as he came hard, Thor’s name dripping from his lips like warm honey. He closed his eyes, feeling the world narrow for a moment to just the pulsing of his cock as he shot his load deep inside of his brother. All too soon, it was over, and Loki eased Thor's legs down and collapsed limply onto his broad chest, heedless of the sticky mess of sweat and cum coating his brother’s hot skin. He felt Thor's arms wrap around him gently, one hand carding through his sweat-dampened curls as Loki sighed, blissfully exhausted. It felt so right, so peaceful there in the circle of Thor’s arms that he never wanted to leave; however, he knew it would only be a few hours until Frigga came home, and she had left them a list of chores that they hadn't even started yet. He allowed himself a few more precious moments of rest, feeling Thor's strong, steady heartbeat gradually slowing under his cheek before lifting his head.

"All right, Thor, we'd better get busy so Mom won't start wondering what we've really been doing all day," Loki groaned, mentally preparing to leave the comfort of Thor's warm embrace. He pushed himself up from his brother’s chest, grimacing at the stickiness between them where he had lain pressed against Thor’s cum splattered skin. 

Thor laughed outright at the disgusted expression on Loki’s face. "Here," he chuckled, wiping the mess off of his brother’s lean chest and belly with his crumpled sheet. "That should get you by until you can take a shower." He looked down at his own stomach and scrubbed at it briefly before tossing the soiled fabric to the side. 

"Ewwww," Loki exclaimed, wrinkling up his nose. "Well, you're definitely in charge of washing the sheets now." He slowly eased his softened cock out, hissing as Thor clenched up around him briefly with a wicked grin. "Ha ha, very funny, Thor. Now here's a little more mess for you to clean up," he joked as his cum started to trickle out from his brother’s tender hole. 

Unfazed, Thor swiped between his legs with a clean part of the sheet, wiping away most of the viscous liquid. "See, no worries," Thor said cheerfully, scooting his sticky ass across the sheets to get the rest as he sat up just to provoke another grossed out face from Loki. 

"Ugh, you look just like Fenris did when he had worms," groaned Loki, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He bent down and retrieved his thong, smirking at Thor's pout as he slid the black lace back into place. "Come on, no more lounging around naked in bed. You can go get the laundry started while I fix lunch." 

Thor grumbled but started stripping the sheets off of the mattress while Loki grabbed his jeans out of Thor’s hamper and wiggled back into them, making sure to give Thor one last tantalizing glimpse of his ass before pulling them up all the way and zipping the fly. He pulled Thor's shirt back over his head with a grin and turned around to face his lover, his next teasing remark dying on his lips as he took in his brother’s expression.

Thor stood there with his dirty sheets bundled awkwardly in his arms, the look on his face guarded, but hopeful. He cleared his throat nervously, squirming a bit under Loki’s sharp gaze. 

"You wanna know how I made it through sometimes when I felt really bad about everything?" he mumbled, not daring to look up at Loki's face. He paused and took a deep breath, gathering his courage to continue. "I'd imagine that we were both out of college, and we moved somewhere far away from here, and we lived together as… you know… _boyfriends_ ," he confessed in a shaking whisper, eyes fixed firmly on Loki’s collarbone. 

"Oh…" Loki breathed, heart clenching with want. He'd dreamed about that very thing for over a year, never once daring to hope that he'd ever hear those words coming from Thor's own lips. "Well, you'd have to stop calling me 'brother' all the time then," he joked feebly. "Don't want people getting the wrong idea about us, you know."

Thor dropped the laundry immediately and stepped forward, reaching out to cup the back of Loki’s neck with one broad hand. "Guess maybe at some point I'd have to start calling you… _husband_?" he asked tentatively, looking straight into Loki’s eyes this time. 

Loki felt sudden tears sting his eyes. "Are you, um, proposing to me, Thor?" he whispered, gazing back into his lover's eyes, which also held the glimmer of unshed tears. One lone droplet escaped at his words and started to slide down Thor's cheek, only to be stopped by Loki’s trembling thumb. "Because if you are, my answer is yes" 

"Yes," Thor echoed softly with a broad smile, wrapping his other arm around Loki’s slender waist. As Thor pulled him in closer for a kiss, Loki suddenly stumbled over the sheets and pulled back abruptly, swearing loudly.

"Ow! Shit!" Loki yelped, hopping on one foot. "What the fuck are you hiding in there, Thor?"

Thor prodded at the tangled heap of fabric with a cautious foot, groaning in embarrassment as the stainless steel plug he had been wearing earlier rolled noisily out of the folds and onto the hardwood floor. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, bending down to pick it up and set it on the nightstand. "Guess I forgot to take it out of the bed earlier before I went to sleep."

"Worse than a goddamned Lego," Loki grumbled, wincing slightly as he tried putting weight on his foot. 

Trying hard to hide his smile, Thor dropped to his knees and took hold of Loki’s ankle, gently lifting up his injured foot and rubbing it carefully with his strong fingers. As his brother's thumbs dug deeply into the arch of his foot, Loki nearly lost his balance and grabbed a handful of Thor's hair to keep from toppling over. His breath came faster as Thor expanded his massage beyond the injured area, his thick fingers sliding seductively between Loki’s sensitive toes, deliberately mimicking the motions of sex. Loki bit his lip and tightened his grip on Thor’s hair, earning him a pleased whimper from his brother. The desire to squirm safely away from the tickling sensations coming from his tender foot vied with the rising desire to push Thor down onto the floor for a second round; fortunately, Thor's stomach chose to loudly announce its displeasure at being left empty all morning with an embarrassingly audible growl, and they both laughed a little raggedly, each instinctively sensing the other's burgeoning desire.

"I'm so hungry, Loki," Thor whined, rubbing his face against his brother’s crotch. "What’s for dessert?"

"Oh no you don't! Not until after lunch," Loki said firmly, trying in vain to tug his foot away from Thor's firm grip. His brother smiled resignedly, bringing Loki’s sore foot up to his lips and kissing the top of it before gently setting it down on the floor. 

"Better?" Thor asked as he got to his feet and grabbed his shorts out of the hamper, pulling them on over his half hard cock. 

Loki pursed his lips, gingerly testing the effects of his brother’s ministrations. "It will have to do for now," he sighed. "I expect you to make it up to me more fully later on. I have high standards, you know," he said loftily, openly eyeing the bulge in Thor’s shorts.

Thor laughed delightedly and scooped up the sheets. "Meet you in the kitchen once these are in the washer. If you want me to do a good job on all my chores, I'm going to need a good meal- and that dessert you promised too," he added, licking his lips suggestively.

Loki rolled his eyes disdainfully, attempting to mask the surge of arousal he felt at the thought of Thor kneeling between his legs. "You'd best be quick about it then. You obviously haven't seen the to-do list Mom left us. And we could both use a shower too."

"Ugh, fine," Thor groaned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off down the hall to the laundry room, dirty sheets draped over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki busied himself with washing and chopping vegetables until Thor came back to the kitchen and stood behind him, crowding him up against the counter. "That's a good way to lose a finger," he warned as Thor reached around and snatched a strip of green pepper to chew on.

"Aw, be nice, Loki. I'm so hungry," Thor complained, his breath warm against Loki’s ear as his hands traveled down to grip Loki’s waist so he could grind himself against his brother’s plump ass.

Loki chuckled, feeling Thor's hardness rubbing against him through his jeans. "Go put the skillet on the stove for me so I can get started on cooking. Chores first after lunch, then dessert- unless you want to explain to Mom why things aren't done."

Thor grumbled, but did as he was told, turning on the burner and adding oil as Loki brought the cutting board over and deftly slid the vegetables into the pan. As they sizzled temptingly, Loki opened the fridge and grabbed the bowl of leftover cooked chicken that he had cut up earlier while Thor was sleeping. Thor looked at him beseechingly until Loki popped a big chunk of chicken in between his lips before dumping the rest in with the vegetables. 

"Shoo now," he commanded, giving Thor a gentle push. "Go set the table and wait there like a good boy." Thor sighed huffily and grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and silverware from the drawer below it, setting it all down on the table with a thump before plopping down in a chair to watch his brother cook. Loki reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out a jar of sauce, dumping the contents into the pan with the chicken and vegetables. The spicy smell of Loki's culinary efforts made Thor’s stomach growl loudly again, and Loki grinned at him over his shoulder.

"It's almost ready, Thor. I just need to add the rice," Loki promised as he stirred the bubbling concoction. He took the bowl of cooked rice out of the fridge and added it to the pan, mixing all the ingredients together and letting it heat up. He set the timer and quickly cleaned up his mess while he waited for the food to finish cooking, making silly faces at Thor as he worked.

"Finally!" Thor exclaimed when the timer went off. "It smells really good, Loki."

He hopped up and grabbed a pair of glasses out of the cabinet, filling them with ice and water from the fridge as Loki brought the steaming pan over to the table. "Will you cook like this for me when we move out?" Thor asked shyly, scooping a mound of food onto his plate.

Loki smiled fondly as Thor dug in, making happy noises as he stuffed his mouth full of Loki’s creation. "Of course I will, but you get to do the dishes."

"I can do that," Thor mumbled, his mouth still full of chicken and rice.

"Heathen," Loki shuddered, looking away. "Hurry and finish so we can do our chores, if you want that dessert before Mom gets home."

*************************************

Finally finished with their chores, they lay entwined on Thor’s bed after showering together, Thor's knees red and sore from kneeling on the porcelain to suck him off. 

Other than their very first time together in the hot tub, they had never been bold enough to take their hijinks out of Thor’s bedroom for fear of discovery, and it added a certain spice to their illicit activity to know that Frigga would be home soon; not to mention, Thor gazing up at him worshipfully, drenched and dripping, while deep throating his cock was probably the most gorgeous thing Loki had ever seen in his life. 

Feeling loose and relaxed from his second orgasm, Loki breathed in deeply, taking in the foresty scent of Thor’s soap mixed with the floral aroma of his clean sheets. "So, what do you have to do when Mom gets home?" he prompted, nudging Thor gently with his knee. He hated to break the peaceful mood, but he wanted to be sure that Thor wouldn't back out of his promise to ask Frigga about going to therapy.

Thor sighed wearily. "Have the talk," he muttered, burying his face in his pillow. 

"About what?" Loki persisted, poking him in the ribs.

"Getting an appointment with Dr. Heimdall," Thor said resignedly, his deep voice muffled by his pillow..

Loki trailed his fingers teasingly over Thor’s bare back, making him squirm against the mattress. "If we want to have any kind of future together someday, you need to get help now to understand how to work through your problems in a healthy way. Hot, dirty sex will only get us so far in a relationship, you know," he with a wry smile, squeezing Thor’s ass. 

Thor pulled him closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "I know, Loki, and I promise I'll talk to Mom about it when she gets home." As if summoned by Thor’s words, Fenris started barking happily as the front door creaked open, and they could hear Frigga's tired voice praising him for being a good boy. Thor closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "All right," he said resolutely, opening his eyes. "Let's do this." He cupped the back of Loki’s neck and looked at him hesitantly. "Will you come with me? I always feel stronger when we're together."

"Of course," Loki reassured him, scrambling out of Thor’s bed. He looked at his brother critically. "Hmmm, you should probably put a shirt on, Thor."

Thor frowned and looked down the length of his torso. His shorts hung low on his hips as usual, and there were several finger-shaped bruises there from where Loki had grabbed him roughly earlier that morning. "Good call, Loki. That would have been… awkward."

Loki nodded in agreement as Thor pulled on a clean shirt to cover them up, secretly basking in the knowledge that he had marked Thor like an animal claiming its territory. He rubbed his slender thigh, the pressure making his own bruises twinge even through the thick denim. His brother’s strong hands often accidentally marked his pale, delicate skin during sex, but, since Loki was almost always covered from neck to toe, he was never concerned about Frigga seeing anything unusual. Thor constantly apologized for it, always worried about hurting him, but Loki enjoyed seeing the evidence of his brother’s passion written boldly on his skin. Often, he'd go back to his own room after being thoroughly fucked and strip down in front of his full length mirror to admire the blossoming bruises, pressing into them deeply while jerking himself off. Seeing the imprints of his own hands on Thor’s skin sent his blood rushing due south, but he fiercely willed his body to behave so he could give his beloved brother the support he needed. 

_Think about it later, you idiot_ , he snarled at himself. _Thor needs your support right now, not your dick._

"Well, guess I'm ready," Thor said with the air of a man going to his own execution. 

Loki grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. "It'll be okay, Thor, trust me. Dr. Heimdall is actually pretty cool." His brother looked at him with such trepidation that Loki couldn't help but wrap him in his arms and kiss him. "I'm here, brother," he whispered against Thor’s lips. "No matter what."

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s for a moment, gathering his courage before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, Loki trailing closely in his wake. "Hey, Mom, are you busy?? I really need to talk to you about something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's finally done!! Thanks again to InnaLuu for the lovely artwork seen here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Nina_Luu/status/1314634332372439040?s=19


End file.
